A Place For My Head
by Eternal Atonement
Summary: Riku, Sora, and Kairi are beginning a new school year. Riku as a Senior, and Sora and Kairi as Juniors. The year seems likes it's going to be great for all of them, but what seems one way can always be another. Mainly focused on Riku. Pairings undecided.


A Place For My Head

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters (Unfortunately). But I do own the events taking place in this story so no stealing my shit. Thanks )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku woke up early for school. His senior year was finally going to begin. For Riku this was the beginning of the end of High School. Sora and Kairi were beginning their Junior year in school, but they were excited because now they would be allowed to drive to school. Neither one of them had a car yet, or a driver's license for that matter, but Riku told them they could ride with him everyday. They all had it made, or so they thought before the year began.

Riku POV

"Who used up all the hot water!?" I yelled. I'm usually mellow in the morning but this was infuriating on my first day. I had just finished getting cleaned up, when the water turned cold. I dragged myself out of the tub, and dried myself off, and wrapped my towel around my waist just before I heard a knock at the door. I walked over to it and threw it open. Before me stood my best friend, Sora, making a puking motion. Sora wore long denim shorts with a chain connected to them, and an open blue button up shirt, with a t-shirt under it and white sneakers.

"Gross Riku, go put some clothes on, what if that towel falls off?" Sora scoffed at me, making a disgusted face, while entering through the door. "If it does, I swear I'm going to…"

"Going to what?" I interrupted him, challenging him to talk more shit than he already did. I smirked when he got quiet and turned on the tv to seem busy. "I'll be dressed in a minute, and then we'll go pick up Kairi." I walked back to my room and entered my closet. After scanning my closet, I chose to wear denim jeans with a white skull printed on the back pockets, and a chain dangling from them. I also chose a black beater, and black sneakers. I quickly changed, picked up my backpack, and made my way out to the living room, where Sora was waiting.

"Hey Riku, I still haven't seen this car of yours yet, what kind is it?" Sora asked, as if he didn't believe I had a car. He didn't have to believe me though, it was my baby and the only person that had to acknowledge it was me.

"You'll see, now get off your ass and let's go." Sora slumped of the couch, and made his way out of the front door ahead of me. I walked up to my driveway and pressed the button on my keys that opens up the garage door. Sora almost lost his balance when he saw my car. My parents got me an automatic Murcielago to drive. I know it's an expensive car, but when you have the right connections, like my father, you can get luxury cars like this for the price of a used station wagon, aka dirt cheap. My car was all black with a carbon body kit, and black rims. The license plate was specialized to say "SOULEATR", it's an inside thing between me and my dad.

"Riku, I know your dad gets these cars for little to nothing, but I can't believe he bought you one." Sora said, still not believing his eyes. "He knows you like speed, why would he get you a car as fast as this one?"

"I'm really not sure why, but I didn't complain either." I replied with a smirk on my face. I unlocked the car, lifted the door on it and motioned for Sora to get in. The speakers blasted when I started the engine, and pulled out of the driveway, speeding down the street.

"Riku, the limit's is 55, take her up to like 90." Sora asked with an evil grin.

"No, I'm trying to not get it taken away."

"Come on coward, open her up, show me what she can do."

"Sora, I can't get this car taken away, especially when this is my first day driving it." Sora slumped back with a slight frown on his face. His frown turned into a grin when he felt the car accelerate and heard the engine rev up. We arrived to Kairi's house in no time since I was going 20-25 above the limit most of the time, blazing past stop lights. Kairi only lived 5 minutes away from me, but when there's no stops it only takes about a minute and a half. I honked the horn and Kairi opened the door, waved to her mother and turned to stop and look at the car with her mouth gaping. "Hurry up, or we're going to be late." She stopped staring and went over to Sora's door, and he let her in.

"Nice car Riku," Kairi said coolly, "I can't believe your dad actually got you one of these."

"Thanks, sorry to rush you, but Sora took so damn long looking at the car instead of getting into it." Sora just glared at me, which made me smirk, and Kairi chuckle. We made it to school 5 minutes before the bell, not because we were just that early, but because of my lead foot. When I pulled into the parking lot, heads turned, fingers pointed, and jaws dropped. When those same people saw me get out of the car, their eyes gaped and I could read the name "Riku" on their lips. I'm usually cocky, but today, I could tell that my head was gonna be colossal. I had one class with Sora, and one class with Kairi, but I was alone in my first class. The teacher came in and started talking, but I didn't hear a damn thing. I felt like Charlie Brown. I sat where I could see my car through the window, and I just stared out the window. I watched as three more cars pulled into the parking lot. A Maserati, an Enzo Ferrari, and a Gallardo entered one behind the other. The kids jumped out of the car, not seeming to care that they were late. One of them was a male with long white hair and orange eyes. The other two following him, was a male with short black hair, and black eyes, and a girl with long black hair and eerie green eyes. They passed by my car and wrote something down and stuck it under my windshield wipers. I stopped looking out the window to see what the teacher was talking about, and found the whole class staring back at me. I was embarrassed to say the least. "…What?" The Class began to laugh, but the teacher, Mr. Hatori, was turning red.

"Riku, I have called your name five times now." He yelled. "Do I have to say your last name as well? I shouldn't have to, you're the only one in this class… in this school, named Riku."

"Sorry Mr. Hatori, I got a little distracted," I said trying to keep a straight face, and keep myself from laughing at him. He was so mad, I could see steam coming from his nose, like a raging bull.

"Nevermind it, now, I was asking you to tell me the atomic mass of H2O. Since you weren't paying attention, I should…"

"18," I interrupted just as the bell rang. I slipped my backpack on and walked out past Mr. Hatori, who was still standing there dumbfounded. He knew I wasn't paying attention to him all class, that's why he asked me. I made my way to the rest of my classes, then at lunch, Sora, Kairi, and I walked out to my car to go off campus for food. I remembered the note that was left on my windshield and rushed out to read it.

"Slow down Riku," Sora yelled a few yards behind me. "We have an hour for lunch, we'll get to wherever we need to be."

When I got to the car, I saw the three kids from earlier, walking out of the building. I picked up the note and read it to myself.

It read: "Nice car, the Maserati next to yours is mine, we should race sometime. Wait up after school, and we'll talk." I took in the information, and glanced up to see the white haired boy and his entourage staring back at me with their arms crossed.

"I guess we don't need to talk after school, we can talk now if you're interested," the white haired boy smirked with a cockiness I couldn't begin to pull off. "By the way, my name is Masen, and you are…?"

"My name's Riku, and no, I'm not interested." Just then, Sora and Kairi walked up, breathing a little harder than normal.

"Dammit Riku, why would you run to the car, then just stop?" Sora said aggravated by the situation. "And… Who are they?"

"Who cares, let's go." I turned to get into my car, just before I heard the girl in their group mumble something. "What was that?"

"I said that you were scared, and didn't have the balls to race us." She said trying to look confident, but my cold glare made her shift uncomfortably.

"Mala, leave him alone it's not his fault he's afraid." Said the up 'til now, silent black haired boy.

"Mala, Garret, leave him alone, he'll come around," said Masen, trying to keep his group from getting their asses beat. By now I was already riled up.

"Sora, Kairi, you can either get in the car, or you can wait here."

"Riku you're gonna race them for real? Sweeeet!" Sora was giddy, but I could see the worry growing on Kairi's face.

"Riku… I… I'm coming, just be careful." They both jumped into the back seat of the car.

"Riku, you don't have to race me, we don't have…"

"Just me and you,"

"Okay, but Mala rides with you, my Maserati is a two seater." Mala glanced at me, and I nodded. She got into the car and sat in the passenger seat. I got into the driver's seat and rolled the window down. "Let's do this." I was nervous, but I wasn't going to back down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well people, that's the first chapter to my story, I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think by posting lots of reviews.


End file.
